<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Coffee, No Patience by AdorkableNerd666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568951">No Coffee, No Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666'>AdorkableNerd666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, lee ouma, ler rantaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi decides to take Rantaro's mug as a prank, but Rantaro isn't amused.  This leads to him getting revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Coffee, No Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rantaro had already had enough, and it wasn’t even past the morning yet.  When he got up to make some coffee, Kokichi had hidden his favorite mug, which turned into a game of hide and seek.  He went to Kokichi’s room and found a note on his door labeled ‘For Rantaro’.  After opening and reading it, he went where the letter told him to go, the library, where he found another note.  He knew that this was just another silly prank, but he was getting annoyed.  Instead of going where the note told him, he decided to just find Kokichi instead.  </p>
<p>“Yo, Shuichi! Have you seen Ouma anywhere?” he saw Shuichi in the hall, so he figured he’d ask.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think he just went into his room.  Why, what did he do this time?”  Shuichi asked, sounding a bit worried.</p>
<p>“Nothing too bad, just a small prank. Don’t worry about it.”  Rantaro reassured the detective.  Shuichi let out a small sigh in relief and both boys continued their day.  Rantaro walked down to the rooms and knocked on Kokichi’s door.  </p>
<p>“Who is iiit?” Kokichi called out from inside.  Rantaro stayed quiet, he knew Kokichi probably wouldn’t open the door if he knew it was him.  Instead he waited for the purple haired boy to open the door to peek outside.  When he did, he immediately grabbed the door so it couldn’t be closed.</p>
<p>“A-Ah Amami!  I didn’t expect you” He smiled nervously and backed up from the door.</p>
<p>“Well you should have.  You did steal my mug, remember?” Rantaro’s smile was almost scary, no, it was scary.  Kokichi continued to back away as Rantaro closed the door and got closer.</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t remember that at all!”  He knew there was no lying his way out of this, but that didn’t mean he would just admit it.  </p>
<p>“Oh really? Maybe I need to help you remember then.” Rantaro put up his hands and wiggled his fingers in Kokichi’s direction.  Kokichi had already backed up so far the back of his legs hit his bed, causing him to fall back onto it.  This seemed to throw Kokichi off, giving Rantaro the chance to pin his arms above his head and settle onto his upper legs.  Kokichi looked up, excitement and nervousness both showing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you remember where my mug is now?” Rantaro used his free hand to wiggle his fingers right above Kokichi’s belly.  The smaller boy couldn’t help but start to shake with suppressed giggles, shaking his head no.  Rantaro let out an exaggerated sigh and pretended to look disappointed.  </p>
<p>“Well, guess I have to do this then.”  Not bothering to start off slow, Rantaro lowered his hand and scribbled his fingers all over Kokichi’s tummy and sides.  It wasn’t even a second before loud giggles came pouring out, arms pulling down, but unable to break out of Rantaro’s hold.</p>
<p>“Nahahaha A-Amahahamiii!”  Rantaro looked into his eyes innocently.</p>
<p>“Yes?  Anything you’d like to tell me?”  His tone was mockingly sweet, hand going straight for the middle of Kokichi’s tummy, nails scratching lightly.</p>
<p>“St-StahahAHAhahap!” Kokichi wiggled his body back and forth, laughter rising in pitch whenever Rantaro scratched near his belly button.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, but that’s not the answer I was looking for.”  Rantaro’s hand shot down to the smaller boy's hip and rested right on top of it.  </p>
<p>“No! Not there! Anywhere but there!”  Kokichi tried to plead, but Rantaro just smirked down at him.</p>
<p>“Still not what I’m looking for.  How about ‘Sorry for stealing your mug Amami’ or ‘I’ll show you where you mug is Amami’?”  As he was talking he would randomly pinch one of Kokichi’s hips, making him let out a small yelp.</p>
<p>“S-SohorRY!”  Rantaro continued his sporadic pinching as Kokichi talked.</p>
<p>“For?” He slowed down to let Kokichi talk more clearly.</p>
<p>“Fohor the fact that you’re to stupihid to follow the hints I gave you.”  Kokichi stuck his tongue out, but soon realized he shouldn’t have pushed Rantaro right now.</p>
<p>“Haha, okay, I see how it is.”  He was still smiling, not even a smirk, just an innocent smile.  It was terrifying.  Before Kokichi had a chance to say anything, Rantaro let go of his arms and began squeezing his hips.</p>
<p>“FUHUHUHUCK NOHO! PLEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!”  He squealed as one of his worst spots was attacked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but it’s gonna be a no.  Besides, this is what you wanted, right?  Might as well give you what you asked for.  Tickle tickle~”  Kokichi could barely respond, between the teasing and the tickling it was like his brain was malfunctioning.</p>
<p>“NAHAHAHAHA SHUHUHUHUHUT UHUHUP!  DOHON’T SAHAY THAT WOHOHOHORD!”  His hands tried to grab Rantaro’s, but he had no strength to use against him.  Rantaro just continued, now scratching around his lower tummy and hips.</p>
<p>“Hmm? What word? Tickle? But it’s such a lovely word! Tickle tickle tickle!”  Kokichi laughter pitched higher as he squirmed back and forth on the bed, but it didn’t deter Rantaro in the slightest.  </p>
<p>“FUHUHUHUHUCK STAHAHAHAHAP!  IHI’M SORRY!”  Kokichi squealed out an apology, Rantaro slowing down again, moving up to lightly trace his ribs.</p>
<p>“Is this a real apology this time?”  He asked as one finger lightly scratched his lowest rib.</p>
<p>“Yehes! Juhust give me a second.”  Kokichi took a few deep breaths as Rantaro gave him a break.  Once his breathing seemed regular, Rantaro spoke up again.</p>
<p>“So?”  Kokichi looked up to him with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I regret nothing!” He used his free hands to try and squeeze Rantaro’s sides, hoping to turn the tables, but Rantaro didn’t react at all.  Kokichi froze, hands moving off Rantaro as his mistake dawned on him.</p>
<p>“Oh really?  Are you sure about that?”  Rantaro laughed a bit, causing Kokichi to shiver at the sound.</p>
<p>“U-Um I-”  Before kokichi could say anything, Rantaro interrupted.  </p>
<p>“Guess I’ll just have to make you regret it then.”  Rantaro quickly grabbed Kokichi’s wrists and held them above his head.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait! I’m sorry! I really am this time!”  Kokichi was already squirming around and trying to pull his arms out of the taller boy’s strong, yet not too tight grip.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but it’s a bit too late for that.  Should have said that earlier.”  Wiggling fingers were once again hovering above Kokichi, him already giggling.  </p>
<p>“Nohoho plehease!”  Panic truly set in when he felt his scarf being removed.  </p>
<p>“If I remember right, you were really ticklish here, weren’t you?”  Rantaro took the scarf off and lightly traced his nails on the side of Kokichi’s neck.  Kokichi let out a squeal and shook his head back and forth.</p>
<p>“H-Hohold on pleHEHEase!  Nahat THEHERE!”  Rantaro continues tracing all around his neck, collarbones, and under his chin as Kokichi’s giggles rose.</p>
<p>“Looks like I remembered right! How bad is it hm?  Does it tickle a lot? Aww I bet it does with how much you’re laughing.  Oo and look at how pink your face is getting! How cute!”  Kokichi couldn’t take the teasing, his face getting redder by the second.</p>
<p>“Ihi’ll tell you where the muhug ihihihis!”  Kokichi said, hoping it would persuade Rantaro to stop.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you can tell me when we’re done, and it’ll be over soon.”  As Rantaro said this he moved his hand away from Kokichi’s neck and held his arms up higher.  Kokichi wished he could find comfort in those words, but his tone and the smirk on his face only made him more nervous.</p>
<p>“Wh-What are you gonna do?”  Kokichi still couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  Rantaro’s free hand touched down on Kokichi’s underarm, as the other held Kokichi’s wrists and stretched his arms slightly.  Rantaro leaned his head down to whisper into the purpled haired boy’s ear.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make sure you don’t do this again.”  As soon as Rantaro finished talking he began scribbling his fingers around Kokichi’s underarm and<br/>
blew raspberries on the side of his neck.  The smaller boy let out a quick shriek and broke down into loud high pitched laughter.</p>
<p>“NONONOHOHO PLEHEHEHEASE NOT THEHEHERE!”  He squirmed as much as he could, but Rantaro held tight as he continued.</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t have messed with me today, now you face the consequences.”  Rantaro blew more raspberries onto Kokichi’s neck  and focused his scratching on the middle of Kokichi’s underarm.</p>
<p>“IHI’M SOHORRY!  I’M REHEALLY SOHOHORRYYY!”  Kokichi continued apologizing, but Rantaro didn’t stop.</p>
<p>“Aww that’s too bad, you should have said so earlier.  Tickle tickle~  Is it worse here, or on your tummy, hmm?  Oo or how about your hips?”  Rantaro’s hand moved all over, scratching his belly, squeezing his hips, all while continuing the raspberries.  After just a few seconds, Kokichi didn’t even have enough energy to struggle.  As soon as his laughter became silent, Rantaro stopped and let go of Kokichi’s wrists, moving off of his legs to sit next him.  Kokichi caught his breath for a bit before speaking up.</p>
<p>“Ihit’s in my desk drawer.” Kokichi pointed to the desk in his room.  Rantaro got up and found the mug right inside of it.  He set it on top of the desk and went back to sitting on the bed.  He leaned down and gave Kokichi a small kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go make some coffee, but I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”  Kokichi nodded, Rantaro getting up to leave.  As soon as he was out of the room Kokichi sprung out of bed and began planning his next prank.  He never really learned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>